Eat all you can
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Collab with 9021035o, Kat and Miyako enter an eating contest with their friends! What could go wrong?


A warm breeze ran through Asuka's hair as she looked toward the convention hall where the competition was to take place. The 'Eat All You Can' competition , or EAYC for short. Asuka glanced behind her and saw Katsuragi following behind, looking at the hall building with a smile on her face.

"All right, I can wait to see what they've got!" Kat exclaimed. Asuka gave her a worried look.

"Kat," she began. "Are you sure you will be able to handle this? Because I have seen your opponent and she's...not going to be easy to beat."

To this bogus answer, Kat simply shrugged a scoff to this, regardless of the consequences, she was in, For the ramen of course. She then expressed to Asuka,  
"Nope, I'm doing it,"  
Her grin only proved her confidence, against any rival.  
"Two humans enter, one human leaves!"  
She called, dashing into the building, a furrowed brow on Asukas forehead, she hated no stopping me mode on Kat. With in the set up stadium, a second competitor was itching to begin, their comrade equally fretting, yet claimed a bit more belief compared to Asuka. Miyako chortled,  
"Let's do this!"  
To a mirror, dumping a load of chocolate pudding down her throat, Yunocchi shaking her head,  
"Save it for the contest!"  
Miyako gave a puzzled glare at the glass, cuing at the 'opponent'  
"She's right there!"  
Yuno pursed her lips, near a laugh, supposing herself no one could beat Miya besides Miya.

Asuka and Katsuragi took their seats at the table, seated next to Yuno and Miyako. Asuka tried not to think too much about the event, since it wasn't her kind of event at all, but she kept her promise that she would be Kat's partner in the competition.

Kat looked at Miyako, staring at her. She observed Miya-chan eating a tub of sliced turkey, practically swallowing all the slices whole. She stood up and put out her hand to Miyako, saying with a smile "good luck, lets see who will win". Then Miya-chan suddenly put Kat's hand in her mouth.

Kat's face went red as she attempted to pull her own hand out, but Miyako somehow kept her grip without actually biting or hurting Kat's hand. Yuno, blushing with embarassment and stutter, tried to pull Miyako and told her "M-Miya-chan, what are you doing to her? Thats weird!"

Miyako then opened her mouth, letting Kat's hand free, then said to Yuno: "I was only tasting to see if she ate anything before coming here, Yunocchi". Miyako grinned even though Yuno still looked embarassed .

Kat looked at her hand now covered in Miyako's saliva, but casually took a cloth from the table and wiped it clean. She smiled and said "wow I'm impressed, I did not think my opponent would want to know me this well." Asuka was going to tell her something, but rolled her eyes and frowned.

Kat nudged Asuka, she hadn't seemed to pleased today. Yuno accepted the awkward meeting as a hand shake with... Mouth. The kid wasn't going to be easy, Katsuragi held in the back of her mind. It looked as if she fasted a week, then crammed herself with all the food in the world. She would be nicknamed Kirby from now on.  
Katsunee's tummy growled with and eager hunger as she slapped 10 bucks down for admission, finding her self a seat as she looked in a silly carefree manner back at the yellow stare holding equal thoughts. Asuka simply turned away. She couldn't see this, all the effort her friend would put into this, all gone to a loss. Yuno, on the other hand, seemed to be keeping positive about the scenario, the battle was about to commence, Yuno placing herself against a wall, Asuka standing aside her, fists clenched.

A man wearing dark blue overalls and a suspiciously wide-brimmed straw hat took his seat across from the participants, and spoke through the microphone he was holding: " Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the annual EAYC event, the event where all foods must be eaten no matter what they look like!"

Asuka cringed after hearing the announcer's booming voice. Yuno fell off her chair and fell on the floor, moaning with embarassment. Katsuragi chuckled when she noticed Yuno fall, and Miyako stared into space with her tongue out, thinking of the delicious foods that are waiting to be eaten.

The announcer continued: "And now, the reigning champions Yuno and Miyako face off against incoming challengers Asuka and Katsuragi!"

The audience cheered, eager for the competition to begin. Asuka gulped nervously but then remembered thay she was not the one who would be eating. She was, like Yuno, basically the supervisor at the side who makes sure the actual partner participant eats, and if the partner did not eat the food given to them, then she would have to force-feed her partner. However, she had high hopes that Kat would not need to be forcefed.

"And now", the announcer began "The first dish to consume for this event is the Prickly Pickle!"

Several members of the audience gasped when they saw the food being brought to Miyako and Katsuragi. Two plates each containing a giant pickle with thorns on the sides, resembling a cactus, set in front of Miya-chan and Kat. Miyako drooled just looking at it, while Kat slowly picked up her chopsticks and analyzed the meal placed in front of her.

Of course she could do it! Kat hadn't even ignored the spines as she placed a bit of the food in her mouth, swallowing without a damn to give, Miya being sure to remove the skin from the object as she gobbled the contents quickly, both astonished on how beautiful the flavor was, taking nibbles quicker and more so, Kat about to eat the plate itself before a man quickly scouted it out of the way, Asuka's ambers large with fear as Yuno raised a brow, that wasn't what she would consider natural, both about to speak about the inedible looking food, when the announcer slunk off the podium, holding his mic to the middle of the table,  
" how was that girls?"  
The two brightened, chiming in unison,  
" surprisingly delectablicious!"  
"Painful, but worth it!"  
The younger of the contestants partners giggled, Asuka giving a worried smile to her competent, who returned a thumbs up under the table. The booming man then smirked,  
"Be honest, are you two still hungry?"  
The both of them nodded, chefs coming out with another whacked out food,  
"Invisible jello!"

Miyako stared at the plate that appeared to be empty. She let out a sad groan as it looked like nothing was on the plate, reminding her of the times when her refrigerator had no food in it. Tears began to build in her eyes as she looked at the plate with the Invisible Jello.

Katsuragi, on the other hand, chuckled and said: "Wow this is the coolest idea for a surprise dessert,ever!" She spooned up the invisible jelly and shoveled it in her mouth, feeling the weird texture. "Mmm, this tastes really sexy!" she exclaimed.

Asuka sighed and commented "Kat, how can anything TASTE sexy? Oh nevermind I said that." She curiously observed Kat eating the jello that was apparently there but invisible.

Meanwhile, Miyako looked sad and just stared blankly at the plate, tears rolling down her cheeks. The announcer commented: "oh what's the matter, dear? Give it a try! Just because you don't see it doesn't mean-"

"MIYA-CHAN!", screamed Yuno as she interrupted the man. She took the plate and pressed it on Miyako's lips, tipping it slightly. Miyako's face suddenly changed as she opened her mouth wide, her tongue moving around the plate to lick the invisible jello. She then gulped it all down, licking her lips. "Yummy,strawberry jello! So it really was on the plate all along!" She closed her eyes and patted her tummy, feeling satisfied that she finished the dessert the same time as Kat.

Kat puffed her checks lightly, Miyako smirking a wink, putting the plate on the table, Yuno giving her an extra pat on the back before setting herself at Asuka's side. The man advanced the two once more, testing them,  
"Are you sure it's all gone?"  
The two hadn't responded, only reached down, clawing some sort of clear matter, hurling it at him, finding it was air, then nodded. Why did this all have to be so close? Miyakos speed and Kats courage put the duo at par, there was probably never going to be a winner. The announcer sighed,  
"We're going to have to run out of food before you two are finished!"  
Kat silently disapproved, her poker face hiding her true response, her rival seemed much eager for the next challenge. Both just wanted to stuff their faces and earn something, and quick.

"And now for the final round," the announcer man bellowed through the mic, "the last dish to eat is the dreaded Cement Cake!"

Suddenly, a crane slowly drove to where the girls were seated, and slowly lowered two giant square slabs of gray cake, if you can call them 'cakes'. Asuka's eyes widened in disbelief, and Yuno hid behind her chair fearing the cement bricks would accidentally fall on her. Miyako and Kat stared at the two blocks as they were finally set down on their tables.

A cracking sound was heard, and suddenly Kat and Miya-chan's table broke under the weight of the cement cakes. Both girls jumped out of the way just in time, and Asuka screamed at the host:"What the hell is this?! Are you trying to kill them?"

The man in overalls laughed and said :"Don't worry yourself kid! They should try their best!" The man then grinned, a grin Asuka just couldn't trust...

Katsuragi picked up her fork and tapped the cement cake lightly, hearing the clanking sound to confirm the hardness of the cake. How in the world am I gonna eat this, she thought.

Miyako, on the other hand, tried opening her mouth as wide as she could in an attempt to eat the big block. Looking like a blonde snake girl, she reached halfway there and lightly tasted the brick with her tongue. Her eyes brightened and she was trying to say something, but the words came out as mumbles because of her mouth still open.

At the same time, Kat jumped in the air and with the powerful force of her foot gauntlets broke the cake into little pieces with her kicks. She then crouched and placed a piece into her mouth, her eyes also brightened similarly like Miyako. "This is..." She began, "this tastes like chocolate! She chewed the pieces and smiled, then said "Its really hard and crunchy, but its just chocolate!"

"That's what I was trying to say!" Miyako cheered, her mouth free from the block. She chomped down hard on the so-called cement cake, and within a short time she finished eating at the exact same time as Kat eating all the pieces of the cake. Both smiled wide, listening to the audience applauding and Yuno and Asuka cheering.

"Well", began the man, "It seems you both won".

Kat suddenly said "Yeah, and we both deserve a prize for winning this competition!"

"Im afraid not, no prize for any one here", said the man, and suddenly blew a bubble gum so big that he was floating away by his bubble gum balloon.

"How did he do that?! We cant let him get away! " cried Asuka.

Kat and Miyako wouldn't care how ever, they immediately fistpumped regardless of the lack of prize and scurried in the kitchen,  
"Which one was the best?"  
Miyako inquired, just to see if they agree, Katsuragi drooling,  
"The last one!"  
Though they wanted to learn the secrets behind all of them, foot steps pattering behind them, the people calling,  
"Wait! Stop!"  
Yuno and Asuka had been chasing them down, the curious ones paying heed and halting as Kat explained in a lie,  
" I gotta know what I just ate!"  
Then ran up to a dubious book and ripped a few papers out, stuffing them in her shirt pocket, Miyako doing the same,  
"Who knows, could have been poison!"  
Yuno gulped to her friends thoughts, Asuka giving a light furrow of brow,  
"Haven't you guys learned stealing is bad anyways?"  
Kat paused, reached into the filled pocket, smacking the sheets of paper back down on the tattered collection, slamming the cover. Just because was being an ass doesn't mean she can too. Miyako, being the innocent person she was, quit her tearing, returning to Yunos side.  
"How did I do out there?"  
She winked, her friend smiling at a slight angle,  
"Well, but you do agree they've gone too far at times, right?"  
Miya shrugged a nod, rage slipping it's way on her face,  
"And then he left!"  
Asuka nodded, Kat beaming, her usual easy going personality flowing out,  
"Well, can't be helped!"  
A trio of head shakes flashed as Katsuragi pouted, following as the three left the room of food.

AN: and now we'll be bullies and leave you in suspense... Oh, heh I'd like to thank Major Mike Powell III for showing me the fun side of writing I've never known, and 9021035o for actually assisting me writing it. She really took it away at parts, there for I got to keep my simple 2 or 3 paragraphs. ovo Something I'd do again, and we will. We plan on making about 3 more to tell what happened over time. Ah, all this work is making me tired since were in VERY different time zones, but worth it, she's exhausted too. That's why I hope all you lovely readers enjoy it as much as we do. *le hopeful smile + bow*

9021035o: This is my first time writing a co-op fanfic story, and even better that I wrote the story with Sketchy Tetra! I love her fanfics and was inspired to even write my own too, and Sketchy was awesome to work with in the co-op fanfic. I hope to co-write another fanfic sometime, i learned alot from doing it and hope you like our silly collab story!


End file.
